


she's beautiful

by megasaurus



Series: Chris & Ivana [1]
Category: The Curious Happenstance, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megasaurus/pseuds/megasaurus
Summary: The sun had long since set, and the snow falling light over London got stuck in her hair, and the breeze made it dance. The neon city lights lit up her dark eyes and made them sparkle like the galaxy that lit up the night sky. And as he stared at her, his heart quickened, and his hands felt clammy, and over and over again he thought to himself,she's beautiful, she's beautiful, she's beautiful.
Relationships: Christopher Farnes/Ivana Rayna (The Curious Happenstance)
Series: Chris & Ivana [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161809
Kudos: 2





	she's beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weirdy_w0nd3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdy_w0nd3r/gifts).



> An early valentine's day drabble!

She was beautiful, he thought to himself.

This thought surprised him. Not because he'd never thought it before; he had, plenty of times, almost every day, when he woke up to her pale freckled face staring back at him, in the early hours of the morning before the sun was fully over the horizon. And again when she finally stirred while he was making breakfast, and she flocked to the kitchen like a puppy waiting for a treat. Even with her messy bed-head hair, and the bags under her eyes, she was beautiful. Then again during lunch, with her makeup done and her ginger hair brushed neat and tidy, and again at dinner when they watched some stupid television show that neither of them cared about, but just wanted to make fun of. She laughed at his jokes, and she was beautiful then, too.

The thought surprised him because, though it wasn't the first time he'd thought it, it came to him like it was. The sun had long since set, and the snow falling light over London got stuck in her hair, and the breeze made it dance. The neon city lights lit up her dark eyes and made them sparkle like the galaxy that lit up the night sky. And as he stared at her, his heart quickened, and his hands felt clammy, and over and over again he thought to himself, _she's beautiful, she's beautiful, she's beautiful._ Suddenly he was a naive teenager again, falling in love for the very first time. With no clue how to talk, how to behave. He'd cried over her then, and he was awfully close to crying again, but not in the same way. Not because it hurt.

"Ivana?" he whispered into the silent stillness of the night air. She hummed, and turned to face him with those sparkling dark eyes that stared into his own, and a smile that made his knees weak.

He opened his mouth to speak. Closed it again. Even after so long, seven years, a long and healthy relationship, he still had no idea how to talk to her.

It was a miracle he ever plucked up the courage.

"I wanna marry you," he blurted.

She blinked. For a terrible, awful, horrible, terrifying moment, he thought she was going to laugh at him. 

And then she did, but it wasn't cruel. Or mocking.

"Are you asking?" She tore off a glove, and used her bare hand to cup the underside of his jaw. He leaned into it, his eyes slid closed, and then he came to his senses.

"Yes," he murmured.

"Well, yes."

"Yes?"

She leaned forward, and suddenly he was engulfed in a warm embrace.

"Yes, I'll marry you, you oaf."


End file.
